powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Gattai Muteki Shogun
is the first Gattai Robo of the Kakurangers and is the first of the Three God Generals to be awakened; introduced in episode 1 where he manifested from the Illusion Castle and was later formed by the Kakurangers in episode 4. Muteki Shogun's head resembles an origami crane and its overall body resembles a feudal Japanese castle. He represents the body aspect of Kakure style ninpo. As a sentient being, Muteki Shogun would frequently appear of his own volition to offer aid to the Kakurangers such as when the team briefly disassembled to seek out the Shinobi Scrolls. Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes 1, 4, 6-12, 16-17, 19, 22-27, 37, 42-44, 48-50, 52-53. Overview Muteki Shogun is armed with a "Shinobi" kanji medal on his chest that can deflect certain youkai attacks and the mighty which is able to defeat nearly any Youkai with its flaming blade. When NinjaRed was overwhelmed during his battle with the Flower Kunoichi Team, Muteki Shogun shrank his sword down to human size so Sasuke could wield it himself. Additional attacks include the , an offensive blast of cherry blossoms projected from its chest medal, and the Blazing Shogun Wave, 'a flaming energy wave projected from the Blazing Shogun Sword. The toy version was also able to use combined versions of the Beast Generals' individual weapons (a shield formed from the Saruder Slicer, Kark Beaks, and Gammer Bow; and a spear formed from the Logan Shaft and Kumard Claw). History 2000 years ago prior to the series, the Muteki Shogun (as well as other members of Three God Generals) was one of a trio of human sages who led humanity in a war against Daimaou, infernal king of the Yokai. After sealing Daimaou and his followers behind the Door of Seals, their souls ascended to Heaven where they became the Three God Generals while the techniques they invented became the basis for Kakure style ninpo. According to Sandayuu, each of the three God Generals represents one of the three aspects of Kakure style Ninpo: body (Muteki Shogun), heart (Tsubasamaru), and technique (Kakure Daishogun). In 1994, when Sasuke, Saizou, and Tsuruhime first became ninja during their fight against Kappa and his armies, Muteki Shogun arises for the first time from the Mysterious Castle just to frighten Kappa away. In episode 4, he was fully materialized by the Kakurangers when they fused their Giant Beast Generals. In episode 20, when Sasuke was without his Doron Changer and being overpowered by the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Muteki Shogun granted Sasuke his Flaming Shogun Sword, which shrank to fit his size, followed by his team's arrival. Later he used the sword again when fighting alongside his comrades until it was returned to Muteki Shogun. When the Kakurangers' were overpowered by Umibozu, even the Muteki Shogun formation went futile, Tsubasamaru comes to aid them, followed by Muteki Shogun himself, this time on his own as they combine into Super Muteki Shogun and finished Umibozu. With that town was in control by Prince Junior/Gashadokuro, the Kakurangers were forced to split and find the Scrolls that made Kakure Daishogun. During their adventures, Muteki Shogun and Tsubasamaru assisted them fighting enlarged Yokai goons. Super Sentai World Summoned by NinjaRed, Muteki Shogun fought alongside fellow robos Fiverobo, Jet Icarus, Daizyujin, and Dairen'oh, to defeat the giant Emperor Daidas. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Muteki Shogun, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Muteki Shogun which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Muteki Shogun fought alongside ShinkenOh and Senpuujin to destroy Buredoran of Chimatsuri. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the ''Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Giant Beast Generals , the individual mecha of the Kakurangers. Unlike prior Sentai Teams, rather than piloting them, the Kakurangers transform into the Giant Beast Generals with the command and from there they combine into Muteki Shogun with the command . At first, only NinjaRed could transform as four of the scrolls that contained the transformation technique were stolen by the demon Azukiarai 500 years ago. After NinjaBlack regained them during the battle with Oboroguruma, the others gained the ability to transform as well. Even though the Kakuranger can become them, it can be assumed that they can also function independently of their respective ranger like the Beast General Fighters. Each Beast General is themed after a different animal and wield giant versions of the Kakuranger's individual weapons. They can also perform team attacks: * : White Kark and Blue Logan stand on the shoulders of the others, creating a pyramid formation that spins like a tornado before slamming into the opponent. * : Focussing their power, the Beast Generals create a burst of explosive force around them. Giant Beast General Red Saruder is NinjaRed's Juushou form, armed with the Saruder Slicer with which he can finish off giant youkai by sending the weapon rolling across the ground like a wheel to buzzsaw through an opponent. Forms the body of Muteki Shogun. The toy version also stored Muteki Shogun's helmet within itself. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . Its suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes Giant Beast General White Kark is NinjaWhite's Juushou form, armed with the Kark Beaks. Forms Muteki Shogun's left arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for . Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard is NinjaYellow's Juushou form, armed with the Kumard Claw, with which he can entangle and grab enemies. It can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Kaen Rin' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic Flaming Ring), which generates a ring of fire to attack the opponent. Forms Muteki Shogun's right leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes Giant Beast General Blue Logan is NinjaBlue's Juushou form, armed with the Logan Shaft, which is the only weapon that is not similar to that of its respective Kakuranger. Forms Muteki Shogun's right arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for . Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes Giant Beast General Black Gammer : NinjaBlack's Juushou form, armed with the Gammer Bow. Black Gammer can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Suna Arashi,' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic: Sandstorm) which blinds the opponent with a cloud of dust while pummeling them with debris. Forms Muteki Shogun's left leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes Behind the Scenes Portrayal Muteki Shogun was voiced by . Notes to be added Appearances See Also & Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Category:Mecha (Kakuranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Deities